Traugott Giessendörfer
Traugott Giessendörfer (トラウゴット・ガイセンデルファー Toraugotto Gaisenderufā) is the de facto Master of Neuberg's dojo. Some consider him to be Growerth's most famous living 'celebrity'. As the master of the dojo, he sometimes gives martial arts classes in arts like karate and judo to students there. However, as a famed career martial arts instructor he takes frequent overseas trips to teach for education programs, participate in tournaments, and appear in TV shows. The income derived from the latter two pastimes equally dwarfs his regular income. The residents of Growerth – both humans and vampires alike – view Traugott with respect and awe. While the vampires like the humans are proud that a local Growerth resident is known to the outside word, they also appreciate Traugott for his substantial knowledge on their own kind. Chronology In his youth, Traugott learned combat skills from Lorenz, a homeless resident of Growerth who had fought in the resistance against the Nazis in World War II. As he grew older, Traugott trained in various forms of martial arts in Japan, China, and Thailand, and learned to speak the languages of all three countries. At some point, Traugott either founded or became the master of the dojo he currently presides over. Several years prior to 2005, Watt Stalf awarded Traugott honorary citizenship of Rukram, the city that Watt was the mayor of at the time. After the merging of Rukram and Mozartzungen to form Neuberg in 2005, Traugott is now an honorary citizen of Neuberg. In the summer of 2004 (perhaps August), Traugott enters the fighting tournament held at Waldstein Castle. He finishes as the tournament's runner-up (with Melina the scylla the overall winner) - and considering that he is a human competing against supernatural creatures, such a finish is a remarkable testament to his skill. In 2005, a grievously wounded vampire by the name of Shizune Kijima crawls into his dojo. Without acknowledging her, Traugott calls Watt Stalf's mayoral office and informs his secretary that he has an injured friend of the mayor's in his dojo who needs assistance. After he hangs up, he returns to the sparring ring and asks the seemingly empty room if Shizune will not show herself. Hidden behind a decorative tree, Shizune sneers that it took him long enough to acknowledge her existence and asks why he went to the trouble of calling City Hall if he was not going to talk to her. Traugott is glad to hear her speak, musing that his worries were unfounded. Shizune is surprised that Traugott even realized that she was hurt and drags herself across the floor, out from under the shadow of the tree and into the light. Shizune's feet are revealed to have melted off, with black tar coating the stumps of her legs. The grisly nature of her wounds fails to faze Traugott, and he informs her that her friend will pick her up shortly. His suggestion that she lie down on the tatami mats goes ignored, as Shizune snaps with "monstrous anger" that she has no friends and that he should not invent relationships for her – "especially not with that third-rate piece of shit!" Traugott brushes off the wave of bloodlust that rises within him, and bows his head in apology. Shizune emphasizes that she only came to him because he is one of the only people in the city who knows Japanese and has no plans to ask him for help. However, she does intend to cut a deal with him. Traugott makes it clear that his medical skills aren not enough to use as a bargaining chip, and advises her that if she has the time to feign strength she should acknowledge her weakness and wait for her friend to help. Shizune declares that she will give him money later, and proceeds to request some 'meaty' food and some milk. She also asks to use his bathtub on the grounds that he probably does not want his 'holy ground' stained with her blood. When Traugott observes that her bleeding has already stopped, she barks out a laugh and points out that the asphalt seeping into her veins and skin is preventing her legs from regenerating. The most practical solution, as far as she is concerned, is to rip off everything from the knees down. Some time after Shizune regenerates and local affairs settle down, she starts taking on minor jobs from Traugott around his dojo in return for a small amount of income. After Traugott leaves for overseas work, Shizune is deprived of her only source of income and becomes desperate for money. Trivia * Traugott owns a series of martial arts schools across the world. Durarara!! character Mikage Sharaku practices his fighting style and Mairu Orihara learned most of his martial arts from the Japanese branch of his school before she transfers to Rakuei Gym. * A sign outside Rakuei Gym advertises it as "Traugott Geissendorfer's Rakuei Gym," as the gym teaches one of Traugott's fighting styles. A poster of Traugott hangs outside the front entrance as per ''Durarara!!'' Volume 7. ** The poster as featured in Episode 05 of Durarara!! x2 Ten appears to be an advertisement for something called "Kenkonitteki the Final," promoting Traugott and other men as the "Ultimate Fighting Spirits." These other men include Eijirou Sharaku, Ken Aoyama, Dejan Bule, Rikimaru, and Andranita Haghighi. ** Rakuei Gym appears to be using his name more as a marketing gimmick rather than out of any official affiliation, but Traugott evidently does not mind. * He was invited to speak at Raijin High School's closing ceremony, where he encountered and intercepted a fight between Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara. The incident was partially animated in an OVA for Durarara!! x2 Ten. Shizuo gains a high respect and admiration for him as a result of this encounter, and has come to view Traugott as a role model. He mentions Traugott by name in episode 16 of the Durarara!! x2 anime, as adapted from Volume 7. * Traugott is one of the only people whom Ran Izumii respects, according to ''Durarara'' Volume 12. * According to Chapter 4 of A Sunset with Izaya Orihara, Traugott learned the basics of martial arts from Densuke Sozoro, one of the strongest martial artists in the Kanto region of Japan. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans